Jiu Di
Zhou Luojiu, also known as Grand Empyrean Jiu Di, is one of the oldest Grand Empyrean's of the Immortal Astral Continent, being around during the Celestial Ancestor's time. He is known for being extremely picky with recruiting Empyrean Exalt's and Ascendant Empyrean's, only taking in those he personally deems worthy. Currently, he ties with Lian Daozhen as the strongest Grand Empyrean on the Celestial Clan's side, after Gemini's soul split. It is later revealed that Hai Zi is his daughter and that he was a part of a massive coup orchestrated by the Celestial Clan's Imperial Teacher, who was actually merely a pawn as Hai Zi was the real Imperial Teacher. History He was born around the time the Celestial Ancestor and Ancient Ancestor were still alive. At the time of their disappearance, he was an Empyrean Exalt. Because he was around during the era of the Celestial and Ancient ancestor's, he is aware of the Half Heaven Trampling and Heaven Trampling realms, the level above Grand Empyrean. Book 12 He initially dismisses Hai Zi's suggestion of recruiting Wang Lin, but reconsiders after seeing him pass the 13th palace of the Empyrean Exalt Trial. When Dao Yi and Wu Feng offer their recruitment terms to Wang Lin, he arrives after and stated that if he chose to follow him, he would act as his Dao Protector when the Immemorial God Realm opens so that he could become a Grand Empyrean. He is displeased when Gemini shows up shortly after and Wang Lin chooses her over him, due to having a connection to the Cave World which he did not. When Wang Lin is ambushed by the Celestial Clan's Imperial Teacher, he saves Hai Zi from Wang Lin's Slaughter Clone. During Wang Lin and Gemini's battle with Lian Daozhen and the Imperial Teacher, he intervenes along with Dao Yi and Wu Feng. Together, they defeat Lian Daozhen, but end up subjecting themselves to the Celestial Ancestor's curse in the process. Being the next strongest Celestial Grand Empyrean, he deals with the curse much better than the others. However, when it is discovered that Wang Lin actually survived and snatched the Celestial Ancestor's head and Lian Daozhen's soul away from them he becomes enraged. He offers Wang Lin protection once more when the Immemorial God Realm opens in exchange for the head, but Wang Lin refuses. Due to the curse, he tries to intimidate Wang Lin, but fails and begrudgingly relents. However, when Wang Lin said that he would also be taking Lian Daofei away as well, he warns that he would risk accelerating the curse to stop him if he tried. This was because without Lian Daozhen to hold back the 72 Beasts the Celestial Clan sealed away, they needed Lian Daofei to act as a substitute. When Wang Lin reluctantly agrees to this Jiu Di and the other Celestial Grand Empyrean's forcibly raise Lian Daofei's cultivation to Grand Empyrean and seal him into a mountain to hold back the 72 Celestial Beasts. Before parting ways, he warns Wang Lin that the next time they meet he had better be a Grand Empyrean lest a calamity await him in the future if he was not. Book Thirteen He looked on in shock when the Grand Empyrean Suns aligned together to signal the birth of a new Grand Empyrean, which turned out to be Wang Lin. Afterwards, when Wang Lin crossed the Second Heaven Trampling Bridge and covered the entire Celestial Clan with his divine sense, he immediately recognized the power of Half Heaven Trampling and started to panic. He beseeches the mysterious individual and states his real name, Zhou Luojiu. Sensing a battle between Gu Dao and an unknown cultivator, he rushes out with the rest of the Nine Suns to investigate. When they arrive, the battle was already over and he suggests to the other eight Grand Empyrean's that they pool their energy into his spell, which would allow them to turn back time and view the events that had transpired. He is shocked to discover that Wang Lin had actually defeated Gu Dao and was now the strongest being in the Immortal Astral Continent. Immediately thinking back to the powerful divine sense he felt from before, he speculated whether it could have been Wang Lin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Central Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Grand Empyrean Category:Celestial Clan Category:Nine Suns